Fated Fiances
by Hoshi Kusumi
Summary: Who knew they were destined to be together? They were perfect and beautiful. Neither cared bout the other's existence, till fate decided to bring them together
1. Chapter 1

**Hoshi Kusumi: I know that I have two other stories… but… I couldn't resist d: Here's FATED FIANCES!**

It was the last year of high school. Hinamori Amu had grown up to a beautiful woman. She was taller, with long creamy legs, an innocent sweet face, big golden round eyes, long pink silky hair that reached down to the middle of her back, and long slender fingers.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, on the other hand, was only slightly taller, his usual messy blue hair, this time slightly longer, with his usual cat like movements, his long slender fingers and perfect figure.

Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto never knew each other. They were two different people in their own worlds. Both were rich and were the most popular and beautiful people in the school. But both hardly knew each other, till their fate decided to bring them together.

'Will Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto please go to the principal's office please?' The school's speaker boomed throughout the school.

Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who were apparently in the same classroom, took a quick glance at each other before standing up smoothly, and without asking for permission to leave, they left the classroom, with the rest of the classmates starring at them in awe.

They left the classroom and kept their distance from each other, walking in silence, on their way to Aruto Tsukiyomi's – Ikuto's father office. Their walk seemed like ages, despite their elegant and nimble movements.

Those who walked past them starred in surprise. Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu were walking together, and sort of standing side by side. Those two barely talked to each other, let alone walked next to each other. Amu and Ikuto, annoyed by their stares, glared at them in sync, scaring them off. Their stares were quick and sharp, but perfect. Whispers were heard on how good they looked together, but Amu and Ikuto simply ignored those whispers. The rumours weren't worth it, since both thought that they would **never **end up together.

They finally reached the principal's office. Both hesitated about going in. They were thinking who should knock the door. Awkward silence filled them, for at least ten seconds, before both decided to knock the door at the same time. Both raised their delicate, slender hands to knock the door, before noticing the other did the same thing and immediately put their hands down. Noticing that this was going nowhere, they both sighed, raised they hands together and knocked the door sharply, remembering to keep their distance from each other.

'Come in.' a familiar husky, yet older voice said behind the door.

Ikuto sighed, before opening the door. He could already predict what the principal was going to say was definitely something he would not feel very comfortable with. After all, the principal was his own father. Amu knew too, that what she was going to hear from the principal wasn't going to be something she would like or enjoy. After all, she wasn't stupid. Why would she be sent to the principal's office, with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the principal's own son?

The door opened slowly, creaking loudly as it opened. The door definitely needed changing. A few feets behind the door, there was a huge brown desk. On the brown desk, there was a name card, written in gold, 'Mr Aruto Tsukiyomi, Principal.' Behind the desk was a man, with similar features as Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but older. He had black eyes that twinkled with a knowing secret. Ikuto and Amu looked at him and gulped slightly and softly.

'Why don't both of you come and take a seat?' Mr Tsukiyomi asked, smiling, and his eyes still twinkling, and pointing down to the two black chairs in front of his desk.

Ikuto and Amu stepped forward together, their usual elegance and nimble movements. However, still remembering to keep their distance from each other. Both were still wondering what the principal was going to say. Before sitting down on the black rolling chairs in front of the principal, they separated the two chairs as far as they could go.

Mr Tsukiyomi chuckled at what they were doing. He heard of all the rumours about both Ikuto and Amu, on how they were both the most popular and beautiful ones in the entire school, how neither cared about the other's existence. However, seeing both of them together, he realised how suited they were to each other. They both did everything perfectly and really in sync. There weren't a more perfect pair than them.

Mr Tsukiyomi leaned back on his chair and said,

'Do you two know the reason why you're here?'

Amu and Ikuto took another quick glance at each other, before slowly shaking their heads, carefully looking at the principal, waiting for him to continue explaining.

Mr Tsukiyomi smiled, and slowly stood up, gazing at the window. Amu and Ikuto waited for him to continue speaking.

He turned around to them and said,

'Well, this news would change your lives, but don't be too alarmed.' Mr Tsukiyomi laughed at their shocked expression. He paused for a while before grinning and said,

'You two… are engaged.'

Amu and Ikuto widened their eyes in shock. Whatever they had mentally prepared themselves for, it certainly wasn't an engagement.

'You two are single… right?' Mr Tsukiyomi asked.

When he didn't get a reply from them, due to their frozen position, he grinned and said,

'That's good. I'll take your silence as a yes.'

Amu finally snapped out of her thoughts, finally deciding that she wanted a reason on why she was suddenly engaged, why it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto out of all the rest of the guys, and she wanted to know why **now**.

She finally voiced out, leaning forward and said,

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are we suddenly engaged? And why **him**.' Her voice turning ice cold, ignoring the fact that Tsukiyomi Ikuto was the principal's son.

Ikuto soon voiced out after Amu,

'Yeah, old man. Why are we engaged. And why **her**.' Ikuto asked him, 'getting back' at Amu.

Amu, in return glared a t him, and Ikuto was only glad to return her a glare.

Mr Tsukiyomi's face expression softened, as his black eyes grow misty, as if recalling something that was precious to him. He soon snapped back to reality and focused on the two students sitting in front of him, and said,

'When I was in high school, I was best friends with Tsumugu Hinamori,' Amu's jaw dropped when she heard her father's name, earning a chuckle from Mr Tsukiyomi, 'yes, we were best friends, and we did everything together. We ate together, went to different parties together, did our homework together, and—you get the point. We still contact each other though. Anyway, when we turned 25, we promised each other that when we have children, they would be engaged and be married after high school. But don't worry, gradually, you two would fall in love. And when you do, Amu would move in to the Tsukiyomi's mansion.'

Amu and Ikuto gaped at Mr Tsukiyomi. It was too much to take. Who knew that going to the principal's office would have a result in an engagement?

'Any questions?' Mr Tsukiyomi asked.

'How did—'Amu started to ask.

'Okay! You're going to be late for your next class! Shoo!' Mr Tsukiyomi exclaimed, pushing Amu and Ikuto out of the door, and closing the door after them.

**.:X-X-X:.**

Amu and Ikuto walked back to their class, in silence, with many thoughts flooded thought their minds. All of a sudden, they heard the sound of running footsteps from the hallway towards them.

It was Saaya, along with two of her other friends, or Saaya wanabes, she calls them.

Saaya was a high-class bitch and a slut in the school. Whoever she was unhappy with, she would do whatever it took to get them back. She collected anyone's boyfriends like butterflies, just for the fun of it. And she got her school uniform transformed into a totally slutty uniform. She sewed her skirt shorter, till you could barely call it a skirt, she unbuttoned the top 3 of her shirt so as for guys to have 'a closer look at her cleverage,' and she moved in a slutty way, making sure she shaked her butt whenever she saw a guy.

The only person she hasn't successes in getting, was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

She ran up to Ikuto, making sure that he could see everything of her. She clung onto him like a kola and its mother. She wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and called out his name seductively, not noticing that Ikuto was paying no attention to her, and that Amy was only a few feet away from her.

Amu, on the other hand, was getting irritated. They were going to be in hell lot of trouble if they weren't going to reach class on time. What's more, that slut was starting to annoy her. Who did she think she was anyway? Ikuto was her fiancé. Sure, she didn't agree to it, but her reputation would drop if her fiancé was with a slut. With a sigh, she looked down, covered her eyes with her bangs, and said,

'Bitch.'

Saaya turned around and said,

'What? Who do you think you are? Lift up your head.'

'S-S-Saaya, T-Th-That's…' Her saaya wanabes said.

'I don't care who she is! No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it!' Saaya screamed.

Amu, annoyed, lifted up her head and starred right into Saaya's eyes.

'A-A-Amu sama…' Saaya whispered out.

Amu's eyes narrowed. What was with the _sama_? Saaya gulped, afraid.

'I-I-I'm sorry! Forgive me!' Saaya bowed.

'I'm supposed to forgive you after you just messed with my fiancé, how?' Amu's icy-tone said out.

Ikuto, on the other hand, smirked, enjoying the scene.

'F-F-Fiancé?' Saaya stammered, and flinched at Amu's icy voice.

'Get lost.' Amu said.

'F-F-Forgive me!' Saaya said, running away.

'Interesting.' Ikuto smirked.

'Yeah, thanks for your help too.' Amu said, sarcastically.

'Hmph.' Ikuto said, walking away. Amu followed behind, walking silently to class.

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Amu… I'll get her one day for humiliating me! Just watch!' Saaya said, watching as Amu and Ikuto disappear into the hallways.

**.:X-X-X:.**

**Hoshi Kusumi: Yepp! That's chapter 1! I'll be uploading my stories in a pattern, so check out my other stories too, yeah? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoshi Kusumi: OHMAN. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for who knows how long! But I promise you'll like this chapter! I don't own Shugo chara ^^**

After what seemed like hours to their slow and smooth walk, both Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto had reached their classroom. They had both walked silently to their class, not talking since their Saaya incident, but strangly enough, they felt somewhat comfortable with each other, despite the silence.

Amu sighed. Her head was hurting like hell. And the Saaya incident didn't help with the headache she was having. In fact, it just made her head hurt a hell lot more. Ikuto owed her big time, for getting rid of that slut. Especially since he was just _smirking _during the whole incident. Her perfect eyebrows frowned as she heard the noise coming from the classroom. The teacher was obviously not in class. Great. Just what she needed to add on to her headache.

Ikuto pushed open the door roughly, and the door slammed against the wall. He too, was annoyed with the noise. He glared at the class with an annoyed look. The class was immediately silenced, afraid of his death glare.

Both Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto walked in slowly and elegantly, as if a king and queen were walking to their throne. They were the perfect pair. Hushed whispers were heard again on how they looked together.

'It's Hinamori-sama and Tsukiyomi-sama!'

'Kyaaa! They look so good together!'

'Can I have Hinamori-sama?'

'No way dude, you're not good enough for her.'

'Hinamori-sama and Tsukiyomi-sama!'

They ignored the whispers that they made, and went to sit with their friends. Amu with the girls, and Ikuto with the guys.

Ikuto sat down at his seat and sighed heavily, trying to take in what his father said. His friends crowded around him, and slung their arms around his neck.

'Dude, what happened?'

'I got engaged to Hinamori.'

The class gasped. Some squealed in joy of the perfect pair, some groaned, knowing that they would not be able to match either one.

'Whoaaa, dude, that's big.'

'Congratulations.'

'…hn.'

'Hey… do you think she kisses well?'

'Yeah dude, you don't want to be with a bad kisser for your whole life.'

'So, what do you think?'

Ikuto smirked.

Little did they know, that Amu had heard everything that they just said, **including the fact that they indirectly called her a bad kisser.**

'A-A-Amu s-s-sama…' the ones beside her trembled, backing away almost immediately.

She growled, like a predator waiting to lunch at it's prey. She slammed her hands on the table, and stood up, her bangs covering her eyes. She went over to where Ikuto was, and said out,

'Batards.'

The guys however, were too surprised to answer.

'So you think I cant kiss…eh?' She smirked, as she whispered that sentence out.

She then grabbed the surprised Ikuto by the shirt, and pulled him off his chair. She pulled him till his face was right in front of her.

There, their lips met.

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock as their lips remained together. He finally came back to his senses, and slowly kissed back. Ikuto could feel as if his whole body was on fire. He never experienced that kind of feeling before, even though he kissed many girls before.

Amu broke away from the kiss and smirked at him, knowing she won the battle. Ikuto frowned. He wanted more. He started to reach out to Amu once again, but she slapped his hand away. Ikuto pouted, giving a questioning look.

Amu smirked, and said,

'There's a crowd here, _dear_.'

Ikuto turned around, and sure enough, their class were staring at the pair, wide-eyed, as if they were watching a NC-17 movie.

As Amu made her way back to her seat, her head stung, and a buzzing hum could be heard. She closed her eyes and used her slim fingers to rub her head, trying to soothe her aching head, that was threatening to explode. She opened her eyes slowly, as her breathing got hearder. She could feel her head spinning and suddenly, everything went black, as her body fell slowly.

Ikuto's eyes widened slowly as he saw the whole process. Just as Amu's body was about to hit the ground floor, Ikuto quickly snapped into action. He pushed the table that was blocking his way, failing to realize that there was an open penknife on the table. The penknife slashed across his bare palm, leaving a deep long cut, blood spilling continuously from the wound. He grimmced in pain, but ignored it, and jumped to catch Amu just in time.

A second later and Amu would have hit her head.

Ikuto sighed a sigh of relief, and carried Amu bridal style, ignoring the gushing blood from his wound. The class gasped in surprise while Ikuto shrugged and said,

'I'm marrying her.'

Before leaving the classroom to the school's nurse.

The class looked on, wide-eyed, each of them had the same thought.

Tsukiyomi-sama has never treated a girl with such care and concern before.

**.:X-X-X:.**

Ikuto swiftly knocked on the school's clinic door, Amu still unconscious in his arms. Ikuto waited outside the door, but no one opened the door for him. He frowned, and knocked on the door again, this time louder. He heard someone's footsteps running towards the door.

'Coming~!' He heard.

The door opened, and the school nurse came out. She had to look up to face Ikuto, as Ikuto was at least a head taller than her. He heard a soft gasp as she saw Amu, and quickly guestured Ikuto to bring Amu in. Ikuto sighed in relief, at least **this **nurse didn't swoon all over him and get distracted. His old man finally got a better nurse.

The nurse quickly set up a bed for Amu to rest on. Ikuto went to set Amu down on the bed slowly and carefully, making sure she doesn't hit any part of her body,

'Let her rest for a while, and she'll be fine. Meanwhile—OHMYGOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?'

Ikuto shook his head and said,

'Ignore it.'

He then grabbed the sleve of his school uniform, rip it, and used it as a bandage for his bleeding hand. Blood dripped on the floor, as if a murder scene just happened, as he wrapped his 'bandage' around his hand. His 'bandage' was soaking with blood in just a few seconds.

The nurse's eyes widened in surprise as she watched him flinch in pain as he wrapped the 'bandage' tighter and tighter around his hand. She tried to convince him to use proper treatment as wounds not treated correctly could lead to infectious wounds.

But Ikuto shook his head.

'Do you mind leaving the two of us alone?' Ikuto asked, looking at Amu.

'Sure, call if you need help.'

Ikuto nodded his head, and walked over to the sleeping Amu slowly. He smiled softly to the sight of Amu sleeping soundly on the pure white bed, blankets and pillow. He pulled a chair, next to Amu's bed, and rested his head on her bed. He found himself softly touching her long pink hair and her baby cheeks. It was a peaceful moment, and soon Ikuto fell asleep beside Amu.

**.:X-X-X:.**

Soon, bright light could be seen. Amu blinked her eyes for a few seconds, before opening her honey coloured eyes fully. She slowly sat up, stretching her arms, and rubbing her eyes. She looked around, and soon her sharp eyes spotted a red patch on her bed. It couldn't be her period… could it? Her eyes widened as the trail of blood on the bed led to Ikuto.

She gasped sharply, trying to take in what she was seeing. Why was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, head resting beside her, and blood can be seen? She scanned through Ikuto from head to toe with her eyes, and trying to find out where the blood was coming from.

Suddenly, Ikuto grimmced in pain, his hand flinching. Amu's sharp eyes spotted where the blood was coming from in a flash. Her eyes widened with shock as she found out that his hand was not treated properly, but just tied up with a torn sleve.

She slowly reached her hand out, her warm slim fingers slowly and gently stroking his wound. Ikuto's eyebrows narrowed in his sleep, feeling the pain. Amu sharply pulled back her hand, when she realized he was in pain. Realizing that his wound needed to be treated properly, she reached out to him and lightly shook his shoulders.

Ikuto slowly woke up from his sleep, his eyes opening slowly, his wound still hurting. He soon saw Amu, looking at him worried.

'Shouldn't you...get that hand treated?' Amu's soft voice asked.

Ikuto shrugged.

'Come on Tsukiyomi. You need to get that treated.'

Ikuto smirked.

'I'll get it treated…if you'll do it for me.'

Amu's eyes widened, and realized she had no choice, unless she wanted Ikuto's wound to get worse, she slowly nodded her head reluctantly.

Ikuto grinned as he watched Amu slowly coming out of the bed, trying to straighten her hair properly, and trying to neaten her uniform, before going to get the nurse with the first aid kit.

'I don't understand why you can't just treat it yourself or ask a nurse to help. Seriously, how did you get that wound anyway?' Amu grumbled softly, but loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

'Well, if you MUST know, SOMEBODY was going to fall and hurt her head, and me being an awfully nice fiancé, decided to catch you, but when I pushed the table away, the penknife dropped and slash me. All for my _darling fiancé._' Ikuto answered.

'…Idiot.' Amu said, but grumbled no more, as she knew his wound was somewhat her fault.

She looked at the wound, with the blood dried, and the wound looking redder and more painful than ever. She gently grabbed a towel, and soaked it in a small pail of cold water beside her. After soaking it, she gently tapped the towel onto Ikuto's hand, Ikuto flinching at every touch.

After washing his wound, and cleaning whatever blood stain, she took a long bandage, and wrapped it around his hand, making sure the bandage was secured, while Ikuto looked at her, grinning.

When Amu taped the bandage together, she looked up at Ikuto and said,

'There, done.'

As Ikuto tried to move his hand, pain rushed through from his hand to his body. Amu, noticing, gasped shortly.

Ikuto smirked, coming up with an idea. He grabbed Amu with his other hand, and said,

'Since my hand is injured because of a certain _somebody, _you'll be my extra hand till my hand recovers.'

**Hoshi Kusumi: That's all for chapter 2! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please review! And do check out my other story 'Call this fate' Thank you! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoshi Kusumi: HEYALL. Ohmygod, I really love you guys for the many reviews and alerts! It really motivated me to write ^^ Here's chap 3 of Fated Fiancés! I do not own Shugo Chara**

_Recap:_

_'Since my hand is injured because of a certain somebody, you'll be my_

_extra hand till my hand recovers.'_

**.:X-X-X:.**

'What? You're crazy if you think I'm going to do that!' Amu

screamed, jumping up immediately.

'Hmm, well, I would have expected an immediate yes from you... Since

well, it was **because of you** that my hand got wounded...'

Amu gulped, knowing it was the truth.

'And... **Because of you** I won't be able to move my hand for quite awhile...'

Amu froze, not knowing what to say.

'And... Also, I **could** have just left you to hit your head-'

'Well, why didn't you?' Amu screamed out, trying to find an excuse.

'Hmm, maybe it was because I didn't want my _darling fiancé_ to hit

her head? Now my _darling fiancé_ **refuses** to help me. How sad, ain't

it?' Ikuto smirked, knowing that he had won the battle.

Slowly, Amu bit her plump lips, biting onto it so hard that she

could taste her own blood.

Reluctantly, she nodded her head and said,

'Fine. But only until your hand heals, get it?'

Ikuto just smirked.

The awkward silence came to an end by the lunch bell. Amu sighed and

turn to leave, wanting no more of any crazy situations.

That was, until Ikuto grabbed her hand.

'What is it that you want, _Tsukiyomi_' Amu asked, annoyed.

Ikuto flinched and said

'First of all, it's Ikuto. Secondly, you are to come with me to meet

my friends.'

'Wow, so the cold blooded has friends,' Amu said sarcastically.

'Besides, why do I even have to meet your friends?'

'That is, unless you want to be with me only all the time. Because,

you do know, you have to be with me a lot, helping with me as an extra

hand.' Ikuto grinned.

Amu gulped, and just followed the already-ahead-of-her Ikuto.

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Hey.' Ikuto said, coolly, coming to a circle of unknown people.

'Ikuto! We were wondering what was taking you so long.' A brown

haired boy came up grinning.

'Anyway,' Ikuto continued, completely ignoring the boy in front of

him. 'This... Is my fiancé.'

'Yeah I heard of her. Huh, I wonder how she became your fiancé. Must

have used some dirty tricks.' A blond haired girl came up, rolling her

eyes.

'Huh, well, if it wasn't because I was the cause on why he hurt his

hand and the fact that our parents set us up together, I would have

kicked his sorry ass and his huge ego all the way to China.' Amu

snapped back.

The blond haired girl stared at Amu for a while, before bursting into

laughter, while Amu just stood there, confused.

'Man, I haven't laughed like this for ages! Seems like you're not

those kind of crazy and slutty fans that overreact once they see him.

I'm Hoshina Utau, Ikuto's sister.'

'Err... Hoshina, sister?'

'Oh right, Hoshina is my stage name. I'm a singer you know. My real

name is Tsukiyomi Utau.' Utau beamed at Amu.

'Hinamori Amu.' Amu replied, shaking hands with Utau.

'Okay, I'll introduce you to the rest, since your beloved fiancé

isn't doing his job.' Utau said, rolling her eyes.

'Tell me about it...' Amu muttered darkly, loud enough for both Utau

and Ikuto to hear.

Utau chuckled before saying. 'The brown haired boy here name is

Kukai. Extremely annoying, but with great sports skills. On his right

is Tadase Hotori. Princely looks and good IQ. The black longhaired

guy there is Nagihiko Fujisoka. Good in dance. Then there is Rima

Mashiro, good in being evil, and has a liking for comedy and gags.

Next to her is Yaya. Extremely hyper and likes candy. And lastly,

there's Tsukiyomi Ikuto-'

'Extremely annoying, egoistic, and weird.' Amu continued without thinking.

'Exactly.' Utau grinned evilly.

'Hm, I'm sad that my own _fiancé_ would think that of me.' Ikuto said,

arm slung around Amu, blowing into her ear.'

Amu froze, before raising her arm, and elbowing his chest. Hard.

Ikuto jumped back from the sudden pain, before rubbing his chest and

wincing from the pain.

'First you wounded my hand, now you injure my chest?' Ikuto asked,

trying to sound as sad as he could.

'You deserved that.' Amu said, grinning at Ikuto.

'Hm.' Was all Ikuto had to say.

'WHOAAAA, IKUTO GOT OWNED BY A GIRL!' Kukai said out, jumping out

from his seat.

'Now that I'm done meeting your friends, byebye.' Amu said, before

turning away and walking away.

Make that tried to walk away.

Until a certain pair of hands was wrapped around her small waist

pulling her closer.

'Let go you pervert!' Amu cried out, trying to struggle away.

'Don't wanna.' Ikuto mumbled, nuzzling her neck from behind.

'What do you want, Ikuto?' Amu sighed, giving in.

Ikuto grinned evilly, before saying

'Feed me.'

It took at least 10 seconds for Amu to realize what Ikuto said,

before she hit him, yet once again on his chest.

'What was that for!' Ikuto groaned again, rubbing his yet once more

painful chest.

'For being an idiot. You have a _lunchbox in front of you_ if you

haven't realized yet. And their sandwiches. Cut up. Only one of your

hand is wounded. Why must I feed you?'

'Because... You promised to help me.'

Amu gasped, realizing that Ikuto had found a loophole, and she had

no idea how to counter attack that comment.

'Fine.' Amu grumbled, rubbing her temples, thinking yet again, how

she got into this mess,

She picked up a fork, no way in hell would she be using her fingers,

and proceeded to stab the already cut up sandwiches, surely picturing

the sandwiches as Ikuto's head.

She slowly brought up the sandwich to Ikuto's waiting face and

opened mouth, before putting the sandwich into his mouth. She watched

as Ikuto slowly chewed on it, missing a few crumbs on his mouth.

She sighed as she leaned her slim fingers towards his mouth, and

swiping the food away, gently and quick, ignoring Ikuto's shocked

expression.

She continued feeding him, that was until the lunch bell rang once

more, signaling that lunch break was over.

She jumped up, before saying

'We'll be late for class.'

She grabbed the last sandwich from Ikuto's lunch box, ate it, lick

her lips before smirking and walking away.

Ikuto glanced at her walk away for a while, before standing up

himself, and following right behind Amu, his hands in his pockets.

While his rest of his friends looked on, thinking the same thing.

Ikuto was definitely enjoying himself.

**.:X-X-X:**

'Whoa, wait. Where do you think you're going?' Ikuto asked, stopping Amu.

'Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going to class.' Amu

replied, her thin hand about to open the class door.

'Nope, sorry. You're not going to class today.' Ikuto replied,

carrying Amu bridal style away.

'H-Hey! Put me down!' Amu struggled, but was simply ignored by Ikuto.

'Why are we going to the office?' Amu asked, confused, seeing Ikuto

bringing her in. She gave up struggling a while ago, knowing her

efforts would be wasted.

'We're collecting a few paper work.' Ikuto simply replied, settling

Amu down, and ringing the bell for the secretary.

'Paper work...?'

'Yeah. Since you're going to be my fiancé, we need to settle some

official forms and company shares, etc. Screw the old man that put me

into doing this.' Ikuto grumbled, silently cursing his father.

'The thought of you being my fiancé makes me sick. I don't want to do this.'

'Well, you don't have much of a choice really.' Ikuto simply

shrugged, getting the papers and forms from the secretary.

'...hmph. Whoa wait. Where are we going?' Amu asked, as Ikuto pulled

her over to the school's car park.

'We're heading over to my house to complete the paper work. We need

to complete all this by tomorrow, so you'll be coming over to my house

to complete this.'

'Wait, why do I have to go to your house to do it? Can't I just go

to my house and complete it? And what about classes?'

'Can I trust you to do it on your own?' Ikuto asked her, giving her

an I-know-you-wont look. 'And, my old man would have told the teachers

already, so we're fine.'

'...fine.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Okay, so we just have to copy and sign all this here. And then we

have to copy it all down into soft copy too.' Ikuto instructed Amu at

his study room. Amu's laptop was surprisingly at his house, which he

claimed that he had her mother bring it over to complete the

paperwork.

'By we, you mean me, don't you?' Amu said sarcastically, giving

Ikuto the look.

'Of course. My hand is injured you know. And, your my fiancé, so you

have to do as I say.' Ikuto smirked.

'I don't remember ever becoming your slave. Why don't I type 3

quarters of it while you do the remaining quarter since one of your

hand is wounded?'

'But-'

'Your my fiancé, so you have to do as I say.' Amu mimicked Ikuto,

cutting him off.

Ikuto smirked, and agreed.

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Just the last sentence and... We're done!' Amu sighed in relief. It

was getting late already, and she was looking forward in going home to

sleep.

'Hm, good. Now to save and we'll be able to go.' Ikuto smiled and

patted her head.

'Jeez, I'm not some kid ya know.' Amu grumbled.

Just as Ikuto went to press the save button, the whole computer crashed.

'What the!' Amu jumped out and said.

'Your computer's been hacked.' Ikuto frowned and looked in as soon

as the computer unfroze.

'Saaya...' Amu growled, seeing her name appear in her virus alert screen.

'Thankfully your laptop managed to save at least half of the work.

'But we still need to finish the rest and it's getting late.'

'Saaya's going to pay for this.'

'Oh yeah? How?' Ikuto asked, amused.

'I've got an idea...' Amu said, an idea slowly forming in her mind,

before whispering to Ikuto what it was.

Ikuto chuckled.

'I like your plan. Count me in. But for now, we have to complete

this. It's due tomorrow. Tell you what, why don't you stay overnight.

It's too late now already anyway.' Ikuto smirked, asking.

Amu's eyes widened in shock, before she groaned.

_Great. Stuck overnight with an annoying, egoistic pervert._

**Hoshi Kusumi: That's all for chap 3! Man I love you guys so much for the reviews. Continue reviewing yeah? I found out how to write fanfic with my phone! So it'll be A LOT easier to update. Oh and I'm sorry if the quality of chap 3 dropped :\ please show your support by reviewing! Love you guys! (L)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoshi Kusumi: Just want to say this. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed, instead of just putting me on alert. Reviews motivates me to write more. So please review, instead of simply putting me on alert. Keep supporting please! Thank you [:**

_**Recap**_

_Amu's eyes widened in shock, before she groaned._

'_Great. Stuck overnight with an annoying, egoistic pervert.'_

**.:X-X-X:.**

'You do know that you are extremely annoying, right?' Amu asked, annoyed. Just because she had to fill in a few, okay make that **a lot of files, work and soft copy items, **she was **forced **to stay overnight to finish them all.

Also because of some bitch that erased hacked into her computer somehow, erased at least half of her work.

Amu swore that she would get her revenge, that is, with Ikuto's help too.

'Well, your actually the first girl that actually said this to me, except for Utau, Rima and Yaya.' Ikuto smirked.

'Gee, aren't I lucky?' Amu said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

'Hm.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

Amu was getting bored. As in incredibly bored. She was so bored that she could tear her hair out in frustration. The house was too quiet – Ikuto was silent, except for the usual 'hm,' she was typing the same things as she did before, that was till it got erased by Saaya, and there was no one else to talk to. It was just too quiet. And boring.

Besides, what's the time now anyway? Amu took a swift glance at the clock right behind her. 9pm. She still had quite abit more to go.

'Ikuto.' Amu started, frustrated.

'Hm.'

'I found out something.'

'Hm'

'You are incredibly. Boring.'

'…Hm.'

'Can we take a break?'

'Hm.'

Amu could almost feel her veins pop. Ikuto was completely ignoring her. Amu did **not **like to be ignored, especially since she was the one that started this 'conversation'. Neither did she like being ignored when she was bored as hell.

'Damn you Tsukiyomi!' Amu cried out, standing up.

Ikuto flinched at the name.

'First you dragged me to your house to help you with the fiancé work. **Fine. **Then I had to do most of the work. **Fine. **After that I had to **retype **at least half of the work back because Saaya hacked into my computer. **Fine. But would it kill you to talk?**'

Ikuto grinned.

'So… someone wants to talk to me so badly, isn't it?' He said, standing up, and pushing Amu against the wall, before stroking her face and grabbing hold onto her long pink hair gently, bringing her hair against his lips, smirking.

Amu kicked him in the knee.

'What was that for?' Ikuto glared at Amu, wincing in pain.

'For sexually harassing me.' Amu replied, bluntly.

'How is holding onto your hair sexually harassing?'

'My hair is a part of me. You touch my hair, you touch me.'

'Tch.'

Amu rolled her eyes, before grabbing Ikuto by his arm and dragging him out of the work/computer room.

'Oh look, now the girl's sexually harassing me.' Ikuto said, rolling his eyes.

'Shut it. Where the hell is your studio?' Amu asked, looking around in his huge mansion.

'Why must I show it to you.'

'To play.' Amu said sarcastically.

'Seriously, for what?'

'To relax. Duh.'

'Straight in the hall, turn right.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Nice studio.' Amu complimented, looking around. The studio was huge, where you could do many things. There were different rooms in the studio. A violin room, a guitar room, a piano room and more. There was also enough space for dancing and singing. There were mirrors around the area to dance, and microphones for singing. Not to forget a studio to edit or play music, increase or decrease music, and more.

Ikuto smirked.

'Mine's nicer though.' Amu added on.

There went the smirk.

'Tch.' Ikuto mumbled, rolling his eyes.

'So… what do you play?' Amu asked, her eyes trailing around the room at the different instruments.'

'Violin.' Ikuto mumbled.

'Great! I play the piano!' Amu's eyes gleamed.

'Want to play a piece?' Ikuto asked, shuffling through his music scores, looking for a suitable score.

'What piece?' Amu asked, positioning herself at the piano.

Iktuo picked up a music score before passing the piano version to Amu, before getting his own music. He glanced at Amu from the side of his eyes, and saw her eyes lit up with excitement.

Fur elsie.

That was the music score that he chose. He went and grabbed his favourite violin, a black and silver one that was given to him by his parents, and positioned himself properly before starting the piece.

Seconds later, Amu joined in the song.

They played together, to them it seemed to be the perfect piece. The first song they ever played together. They felt a thrill of excitement as they played the piece. Never had they felt this excited to play something. Sure they had played a duet with someone else before, but they never felt the chemistry between that person and themselves.

After they finished the song, they panted slowly, as though they had just ran 3 rounds around the block. It was too much chemistry to take. And it was the first time either of them felt this way.

'Phew that was exciting.' Amu said, stretching her hands, before yawning. It was at least 10pm.

Ikuto glanced at her before saying,

'You can go sleep now if you want. Just go upstairs and turn left. I asked a few maids to prepare a nightgown for you. And… sorry. For keeping you overnight. I'll do the rest of the work.'

Amu blinked.

'Errr, I can help somemore if you want…'

Ikuto shook his head.

'It's fine. Go to bed.'

'Err… sure… night then Ikuto.'

'Night.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

Ikuto yawned. It was already 12 midnight, and he **finally **finished the work. He tiredly walked up the stairs to his room, and remembered that Amu was on his bed. He sighed before climbing up on his bed, back against Amu, ready to sleep.

A few seconds later, he could feel someone flinching, but ignored it.

'No… please… stop…' Someone whispered behind him.

His eyes widened, before turning around, and saw Amu shivering, tears falling down.

Slowly and hesitantly, he brought her against his chest and hugged her tightly, whispering,

'Shhh, it's alright.. I'm here…'

The shivering stopped instantly.

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Amu… Wake up.' Ikuto said softly, patting her cheek.

'Mmmm.'

'Come on Amu.'

'Mmm.'

'What about your revenge?'

Amu shot up instantly. Make that tried to. Apparently, Ikuto was still hugging Amu.

'Good morning _Amu_.' Ikuto purred in her ears.

'What the hell are you doing?' Amu screamed, jumping out of bed.

Ikuto chuckled, before standing up and walking over to the table and picked up his annoying phone that was ringing off the hook.

'Hello.' He grumbled in the phone.

'Ikuto, put me on speaker.'

He slowly pressed the speaker button, confused.

'Listen, Amu, Ikuto, you two are holding an engagement tomorrow.'

'WHAT?' Both Ikuto and Amu screamed out.

**Hoshi Kusumi: That's all for Chapter 4. Do review and not only put me on alert, tell me your opinions on this story [:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoshi Kusumi: Thank you all for your different opinions on whether or not I should have a sequel. I've plotted out the whole story already, so I'm excited to finish this story :D**

**2278 In truth, I'm always looking out for your review :B Thanks for the constructive critism!**

**dinorawrkelly Sorry to say, my sequel wont be about them having kids. But hopefully it would be interesting! Thanks for your idea though!**

**Lizzy Yep, I know that it was an inadequate question. But I was having trouble myself with the plot, which was why I asked that question. Thank you though, for telling me what you think [: **

**.:X-X-X:.**

'You got to be kidding me. I thought your father said he would wait?' Amu asked, gasping in shock and horror. Who knew that their engagement would be tomorrow? It was just too rushed. Amu wasn't even mentally prepared for an engagement yet. Heck, she was only a 16-year-old girl!

'Guess he got impatient.' Ikuto shrugged, as he snapped his cell phone shut. His father just **had **to announce this to them early in the morning.

'Erghhhhh. Let's just go to school.' Amu said, climbing out of his bed. 'How the hell am I going to school if I have no uniform, by the way?' She snapped, annoyed.

'Tch. It's here. One of the maids brought it here for you.' Ikuto replied casually, pointing over to the corner of the room.

He then proceeded to remove his shirt. In front of Amu.

'What the hell are you doing?' Amu shrieked, covering her eyes, throwing a pillow directly at his chest.

'I'm changing. What does it look like I'm doing?' Ikuto asked, raising his eyebrow. He kicked the pillow, causing it to 'fly' across the room.

'Not in front of me!'

'Then go to the toilet.'

'Hmph.' Amu pouted, her baby cheeks showing, before grabbing her uniform and storming into the toilet.

'Tch.' Ikuto replied, shaking his head, smirking to himself.

'Crazy woman.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

'You want breakfast?' Ikuto asked, as Amu came out of the bathroom, tugging onto her uniform. Her mother just **had **to pass the maid her short skirt, with a note attached to it.

_Amu chan,_

_I know about your engagement with the Tsukiyomis. Don't worry, your dad isn't jumping off the building. Yet. I've managed to calm him down, somehow. Anyway, I heard your staying over at Tsukiyomi's house, so I've helped you sewn the skirt of your uniform shorter. –wink wink- you better be grateful!_

_P.s. Don't go __**too far**__. Just a little will do [;_

_P.P.S. Be sure to tell what his reaction was!_

_Got to go now. Your dad's threatening to jump. Again. _

_Hinamori Midori._

She growled at the letter, and crushed it, throwing it into the dustbin. Ikuto was looking down at his phone. Probably from his father about the engagement, again. She heaved a sigh of relief. At least Ikuto hasn't seen her… yet. Just as she heaved a sigh of relief, Ikuto turned around, his jaw dropping.

Amu sighed. She spoke too soon.

Ikuto on the other hand, was stunned. Her skirt was way too short for her. It only stopped in the middle of her thigh, or even higher, in fact. He could already see her fair creamy long legs. Dirty thoughts entered Ikuto's mind, as Ikuto tried his hardest to block them out from his mind.

_Damn it, _he thought _why won't my body and mind co-operate?_

'Ikuto?'

There it was. The soft voice. The dirty thoughts were already threatening to explode past the wall that he tried to put up, blocking his thoughts. He found himself staring at her lips. Those plump lips that kissed him earlier. How he wanted to do it again.

'Helloooooo? Earth to Ikuto?' Amu asked, confused.

'What?' Ikuto said, snapping out of his thoughts. Dirty thoughts, to be exact.

'Err, this is going to sound weird, but _give me a hickey_.'

'What?'

'You know… for what we're going to do later…'

'Oh. Right. But are you sure you want me to **really **give you one? I mean, we can use make up…'

'If she finds out it isn't real, we're screwed. So just do it already!'

Ikuto gulped.

'Are you sure?'

'Nooooo. I can do it myself.' Amu said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 'If you can't do it, I can always ask someone else.'

Ikuto snapped out of his thoughts. He growled, pulling Amu to him, so that her face met his chest. His mouth lingered to her ear, whispering

_You better not regret it._

His hand yanked the collar of her uniform down, so that a sufficient amount of skin was exposed. He brought his face down, nuzzling her neck first, before attacking her neck with his mouth. He began to suck on her neck vigorously, causing Amu to flinch and cry out softly, of the pain. After what seemed like 5 minutes, he pulled his face away from her neck, chuckling softly at the dark mark he gave Amu.

'Was that satisfactory?' Ikuto asked, smirking.

'Jeez, I just asked you to give me a hickey. I didn't ask you to suck my neck off.' Amu replied, rolling her eyes, pulling her collar up. 'Come on, let's go.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

Shortly after, both of them reached school, in Ikuto's limousine. Both of them stepped out grandly, as many stared in shock. Whispers were heard, on why Amu was in Ikuto's limousine, how did she get there, did he fetch her, what are they doing together, and more. Both Amu and Ikuto ignored the stares, as they walked towards the school, side by side. Amu, making sure that her collar was up, to avoid many questions and rumors.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm hand on hers, causing her to jump slightly, before turning towards Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and growling at him. He joint their hands together, smirking, and bringing her hand up to his face and kissing it, before saying

'Oh come on, we're getting engaged tomorrow, aren't we?'

Amu gasped, as she heard screams from the students around them, their screams getting louder and louder. Great. Just what she needed. For Ikuto to publicly talk about their engagement. She was probably going to expect a lot of visitors to her engagement tomorrow.

She rolled her eyes, and pulled her hand from him, only resulting in Ikuto gripping onto hers tighter, as they walked to their classroom.

**.:X-X-X:**

Amu and Ikuto walked into the room, only to hear a _familiar annoying voice_ talking loudly

'Hah! That's right! **I was the one **that crashed Amu's computer. She probably had something important to do and was crying her eyes out all night yesterday! Hah! That's for stealing **my **Ikuto!'

Some mumours were heard, about how Ikuto wasn't hers in the first place, how the two were perfect for each other, and how the two were engaged. However, _she _just ignored the comments, not noticing Amu had walked up to her.

'So… it **was **you that crashed my computer, huh?' Amu growled, causing _her _to turn around slowly, gulping.

'Amu sama…'

'Saaya.' Amu spat. 'What **you **didn't know that, was that when you hacked and crashed onto my computer, **Ikuto **was with me the whole time.'

Saaya's eyes widened in shock.

'And… the fact that we were doing _something really important. _And since the crashing happened, I had no choice but to **stay overnight **at **Ikuto's house**. **On the same bed.**'

Saaya gasped in shock, realizing what this was going to.

Ikuto and Amu smirked at her reaction, as Amu pulled her collar down, revealing the newly made hickey that Ikuto left.

'We did had a **really fun night**. Which is why I have to thank you, for crashing the computer. The hickey proves it, don't you think so?' Amu smiled sweetly, as tears started to form on Saaya's eyes, before she ran out of the classroom, crying.

Amu chuckled, as she sat down on a chair and said

'That was good revenge,' with Ikuto chuckling at the back too.

Before the teacher had the chance to come into the classroom, an announcement was made-

'Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, please report to the principal's office immediately.'

-by none other than Ikuto's father.

**Hoshi Kusumi: Yep, that's all for chapter 5! Do review pleaseeeeeeeee. :P OH and do check out my poll! Thank youu! I will update if your reviews motivate me! HAHA. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoshi Kusumi: HEYO! Sorry for the late update ): Im kinda banned from the computer D: BUT STILL, I managed to persuade my mum to let me write one chapter. :D THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS :D Love you guys to Pluto and back!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

_Recap:_

_Before the teacher had the chance to come into the classroom, an announcement was made-_

'_Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, please report to the principal's office immediately.' _

_-by none other than Ikuto's father._

**.:X-X-X:.**

Amu groaned aloud. Great, just what she needed. More news. But since they had to report to the **principal's **office, she guessed it would most probably be bad news. Make that, she _knew _it was going to be bad news.

Ikuto, who was beside Amu, heard her groan, and he rolled his eyes in return. Seriously, was marrying **him **that bad? Usually girls swarm all over him. Why would this girl have an opposite reaction of what other girls had. Maybe she was just weird. But still, it wasn't as though the engagement was his idea, so naturally he wasn't excited of the news either.

Both of them trudged to the principal's office slowly, wanting time to pass. They hoped that if the second bell rings, he would probably let them go back to class. But seeing as he's the principal of the school, they highly doubt so. They walked side by side to the principal's office, a déjà vu of their first walk, where they first got ahold of the news that they were both to be engaged. However, this walk was different from their first.

Their first walk was had a tension atmosphere, as both didn't know each other much, apart from their names. The distance between the two during the first walk, were at least one arm apart, and they walked straight ahead, eyes looking forward. This walk was friendlier, and they walked side by side, arms almost touching. Anyone could see that the both had grown closer.

Their walk was silent, but comfortable. Even if both weren't talking, strangely, they found that the silence was comfortable, and that the presence of the other was warm too.

Soon, they reached the principal's office, their facial expression still unchanged. But from the look of their eyes, it could be seen that they did not want to open the door and find out the news that Ikuto's father may have. Both heaved a sigh, knocked on the door, and without bothering to hear a reply from the principal, Ikuto slowly opened the door.

The door opened, and a beaming principal could be seen behind his desk. Both Ikuto and Amu cringed at his smile, knowing that whatever he was smiling about, was something they would not like. Besides, with that much amount of bad news from him, who would expect good news?

'Morning.' Aruto Tsukiyomi said, the smile still on his face.

'Hn.' Ikuto said, seating on the seat in front of Aruto.

'Morning.' Amu muttered, seating next to Ikuto.

'So… You must want to know what I called you in for.' Aruto said, smile **still **on his face.

'Not really.' Ikuto replied bluntly.

'Kind of scared.' Amu said.

'Anyway,' Aruto continued, ignoring their replies, 'I just want to talk to you two about your engagement.'

'Great.' Both replied sarcastically.

'So. Both your engagement is tomorrow,' Aruto said, earning new groans from them, 'so, both of you will go back to the Tsukiyomi's house, shop for the engagement attire, prepare the place timing and so, you know, the stuff that you need for engagement. Oh and about the people coming, no worries, everyone from your family, _and from school, _are going to be there.'

'You got to be kidding me.' Amu replied.

'Are you freaking serious.'

'Nope.' Aruto replied, grinning.

'Wait, I just realized. Why didn't you tell this to us, **before we got to school?**' Amu asked, realizing they just reached school from the **Tsukiyomi's house**.

'Just wanted to disturb you guys.' Aruto replied, smirking the usual Ikuto smirk.

'I see where you get it from.' Amu muttered, rolling her eyes.

'Let's go.' Ikuto said, standing up.

'Don't bother to escape. A limo is waiting for you outside school.'

'Awesome.' Came the sarcastic reply.

Before they got the chance to leave the room, Aruto's voice came up again.

'Maybe I should set up and engagement for Utau and the Souma's…'

'How long has she…?' Ikuto asked.

'Two years.'

Both smirked at the new news they got before leaving the room.

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Amu! Wait up.' Utau's voice was heard as both Ikuto and Amu left the principal's room and was about to head to the school's entrance.

Amu turned around and looked at the excited Utau running up to her, with the rest of her newly made friends walked slowly behind her.

'I heard about your engagement!' Utau squealed, jumping up and down.

'Ugh, don't remind me please.' Amu said, sighing.

'Dad's maybe going to plan one for you, so don't get too excited.' Ikuto smirked, walking up to Amu's side.

'What!' Utau replied, shock and sadness appearing in her eyes. Kukai on the other hand, turned to face them, eyes burning with anger.

Ikuto shrugged.

'I said _maybe_. No need to go all drama.'

'I hate you.' Utau muttered.

'I know.' Ikuto grinned.

'Chill, Kukai!' Amu yelled, giggling while Utau flushed in embarrassment. Kukai turned away, his cheeks burning with sudden warmth.

'Anywayyyy, before I was interrupted by Ikuto's nonsense, about your engagement!'

'Let's talk about Ikuto's nonsense instead.'

'Chill Amu, we were asked to help out with your engagement.' Rima emerged from the crowd.

'Whaaaaat! Nooooooo!' Amu groaned, smacking her head.

'You don't want us to help?' Rima asked, tears dripping. Nagihiko, noticing this, stepped forward immediately.

Amu rolled her eyes.

'Quit the acting Rima. Relax Nagihiko, nothing's happening.' Nagihiko, realizing that he was noticed, looked away quickly and stepped back. Rima dried her 'tears', a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

'With you guys helping, I'm doomed.' Amu groaned.

'YAYA'S HELPING TOO!'

'Greeeeeeeeat.' Amu replied sarcastically.

'Relax Amu! It'll be fun!' Utau piped in.

'To you.'

'Oh whatever, let's just go.' Rima said, already making her way to the school's entrance.

'Fine…' Amu sighed, 'let's go.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Dude, I think the girls just forgot about us.' Kukai said, slowly making her way to the school's entrance with the other guys when the girls were out of sight.

'Whatever.' Ikuto replied, shrugging her shoulders.

'So what do you think of your engagement?' Nagihiko asked curiously

'Honestly? I don't know.'

'You should treasure her more. If only I was given that chance to be engaged with her…' Tadase suddenly said, his eyes and voice full of passion.

Ikuto immediately turned his head, looking at Tadase with sudden hatred, his chest curling up with pain.

Jealousy.

**Hoshi kusumi: Yepp, that's all! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**/Review responses/**

**addis Thank you. I hope you'll support me all the way throughout this story (:**

**2278 Thankk youuuu! (:**

**anime-lover211 Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**- Thanks you! Hope you'll support me all the way throughout this story (:**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover Thanks! :D Hope you'll continue supporting! :D**

**AnimeBelle5 Aww, thank you (: And no prob!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoshi Kusumi: HULLOOOOO. IM BACKKKK! Did yall miss me? :P Thanks for bearing with me even though I haven't uploaded since forever. I'm sorry ): -bows-Here's Chapter 7 of Fated Fiancés! Enjoy! **

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

_Recap:_

_Ikuto immediately turned his head, looking at Tadase with sudden hatred, his chest curling with pain._

_Jealousy._

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Really Ikuto, I don't know why you seem so unenthusiastic to marry Hinamori. If I were you, I would be enjoying every moment and…' Tadase dragged on talking – though the other guys had already stopped listening to him.

'Jeez, Tadase, can you shut up?' Kukai groaned, annoyed.

Ikuto twitched, obviously annoyed too. Tadase refused to shut up about Amu while they walked to a nearby mall. Forget the pain that he was already feeling in his chest – which was growing more painful as Tadase talked, but the way Tadase talked about **his** fiancé was starting to annoy him. It was as if Tadase was claiming he was better suited for Amu than him. He was growing more annoyed and pissed off by the second.

'Honestly I think I would be better for Hinamori, don't you think? I mean really-'

That was when Ikuto snapped. He raised his fist and punched the wall, hard. The guys looked at Ikuto with surprise and fear as Ikuto growled,

'Amu is **MINE**'

He walked away after that, leaving a hole and pieces of the wall crumbled down.

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Don't you think its kinda unfair that the guys walked while you all took the limo? The guys could probably have fit in here too…' The driver asked the four girls who were chatting happily.

'Nope.' Amu answered, bored.

'Wouldn't kill them to walk.' Utau replied.

'What are ya, gay?' Rima rolled her eyes as she replied.

'SWEETS!' Yaya exclaimed, pouncing at the sweets in front of her. The other 3 sighed. It was usual to see Yaya getting excited over candy.

'Really Yaya, I have no idea how you got your boyfriend with your personality.' Rima sighed, shaking her head.

'Hmph. Kairi loves me for who I am!'

'Whoa WHAT. Boyfriend? Kairi?' Amu asked shocked. To think that Yaya who acted that she was mentally younger than them was the first to get a boyfriend among the four girls.

'Oh right, you didn't know. Yeah Yaya has a boyfriend, but he's in America pursuing his studies.'

'Speaking of guys… Amu what do you think of marrying my brother?' Utau asked, her eyes gleaming.

'I don't know. And I don't care either,' Amu shrugged her shoulders, 'I **guess** I can bear the thought of being with him, I think. But liking him? I'm not sure myself yet.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

'No fair! Why did you girls get to ride the limo while we freaking walked to the mall?' Kukai exclaimed, jaw dropping when he saw the girls coming out from the limo slowly.

'That's cause we're cooler than you, duh.' Utau replied, rolling her eyes. She then took out a long list from her handbag and started scanning through it. Amu and Ikuto glanced at each other with a worried look. A list that long wasn't a very good sign to them, especially when it comes to Utau.

'Whoa Utau, why the long list?' Amu asked, slightly panicked. She prayed that it was not for the engagement party.

'For your engagement party. What else?' Utau replied bluntly.

'No Utau, we are not getting that many things for a simple engagement party.' Ikuto said, walking towards Utau and grabbing the list off Utau's hands.

'What do you mean a **simple** engagement party? That is –' Utau started arguing before being interrupted by Ikuto's mobile phone ringing.

'Ikuto? Change of plans. The engagement party for tomorrow would only be held between the Hinamori and Tsukiyomi family. The real engagement party would be held in a few weeks. Make sure to tell Utau not to overdo it.' Aruto Tsukiyomi said before hanging up the phone call.

'You see?' Ikuto sighed as Utau kept quiet.

'Let's just go and get some stuff then. We'll first look at the place where the small engagement party can be held.' Rima said, already making her way, the rest following behind.

Sneakily, Ikuto slung his arm over Amu's shoulder, leaning on her as they walked. Amu felt his presence and simply tried to shrug him off, but to no avail, as Ikuto was strong. She simply rolled her eyes and let him do what he wanted. _Just for this once _she thought, _the next time he tries to do this, I'm kicking him. _Somehow or another, Ikuto felt warmth when he was with Amu. He **liked** having Amu next to him where he could feel her presence. It was as if Amu was his survival kit – and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

**.:X-X-X:.**

So far, they had already chosen an engagement room – a simple and slightly big room that was comfortable, a cake, food, music and decoration. What were left now were the clothes. As the girls screamed as they went into the shop full of beautiful dresses for them to try on, the guys trudged behind slowly dreading the moment where the assistants would pull and tug on their clothes, and having to change into a different clothing when the girls disapproved.

Yep, sure sounded fun to them.

'Good afternoon, how may I help you?' The shop assistant asked, smiling at the teenagers.

'We need 4 dresses and 5 tuxedos for an engagement party tomorrow.' Utau replied.

'Okay, you may go in, pick and try on the clothing that you like. If you need any help, just press the bell.' The shop assistant said, before walking away.

'Why do we need 5 tuxedos?' Nagihiko asked, puzzled.

'Kairi's coming back tomorrow for the engagement party!' Yaya exclaimed, obviously excited.

'Doesn't it mean we'll have to go in pairs? As in partners?' Ikuto said, shrugging his shoulders.

'So it'll mean that Ikuto and I would be a pair, Kairi and Yaya, Nagihiko and Rima, Kukai and Utau?' Amu grinned, ticking off the names. She knew which friend liked who.

'Hey W-W-What?'

'Hey, we're the hosts, you gotta listen to us, right Ikuto?' Amu said, turning to Ikuto.

'Huh? Oh, sure.' Ikuto replied, alarmed that Amu brought him into the topic.

'Then what about me?' Tadase asked, feeling left out.

'Uh..' Amu said, stuck.

'Saaya?' Ikuto grinned.

'…'

'We'll think of this later. Now its just us and the clothes. Let's go!' Utau screamed, pulling the girls to choose their dresses.

As the girls took their time to pick the dresses, the guys just took whatever they thought was nice and tried it on to see if it fits. If it fitted, it was all right for them. After what seemed like years for the guys, the girls finally got their dresses.

Amu wore a simple and red dress that hugged her body and that was slightly puffy underneath. It fit with Ikuto as he was wearing a black tux with a red flower.

Utau wore a simple yet elegant white dress with flower patterns on it. It fitted with Kukai who was wearing a black tux with a white flower.

Rima wore a puffy sea blue dress, which suited her facial and physical appearance. It fitted with Nagihiko, who was wearing a white tux.

Yaya wore a black and simple dress that was able to show some of her body curves, while Tadase wore a blue tux.

'Ohmy! You all look so cute! Come girls, I'll give you some jewelry to match with those dresses!' The shop assistant exclaimed, dragging the excited girls with her.

'So, you guys excited for the engagement party tomorrow?' Tadase asked.

The guys smirked as they replied. 'You bet we are. Any plans on how to make those girls ours?'

**.:X-X-X:.**

**Hoshi Kusumi: DAMN I think this chapter sucked! ): I guess cause I haven't been writing a lot which is why my writing down graded ): DO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING IN ALRIGHT? Because I love you all and I love reading the reviews, and they give me the motivation to write ^^ Also, do check out my poll and vote yeah? (: LOVE YOU ALL. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP.**


	8. Author's note!

**Hoshi Kusumi: YEAP GUYS, YOU GUESSED IT! I'm back and ever ready to start writing again! It has been more than three years since I've wrote my last chapter… Sadly, none of my previous stories were completed. I came back with the determination to finish it, however, I have realized that the plot and English for my stories were really bad. So I'll be either taking these stories down, or re-writing them again, depending on how much I liked my original plot. Stay tuned guys! **


End file.
